Just Ask
by bevjo
Summary: One shot. Harry walks in on a situation that he misunderstands. His temper may just cost him, not only his best friend, but his godfather as well. Rated M for language.


**AN: This is my first story. Please keep this in mind as you read. All reviews welcome! Criticism and advice always welcome!**

**Just Ask**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was no longer the dark and dreary place it use to be. Sirius Black and his fiancé, Hermione Granger, had worked hard after the war getting updated and pleasant to live in. The only thing they weren't able to get out was a picture of Sirius' mother. It was a headache at first, but Walburga seems to have been changing her life (or is it death) views. She has stopped the screaming at anything that isn't pureblood, and it seems that the new Lady of the house has won her over. As it was, she was watching from her place on the wall as her future daughter-in-law was doing what she always is, trying to make her friends happy. It just so happened those plans included one Draco Malfoy.

"Come on, Malfoy. Just give him a chance. You two were up each other's asses so much in school, it was hard to breath with the sexual tension."

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, a strange friendship indeed. The young Malfoy had changed much since the war.

"Forget it Granger. His temper is ridiculous and just gets mine going. It would never work. Besides, the git doesn't have the breeding needed for someone with the status of a Malfoy."

Ah, maybe not THAT much. Okay, so he was still a self-absorbed git. But, the friendship was a good one because the two could keep each other in check quite well. For example, 3…2…1.

"And, what status would that be, Draco? You have soooo many. Git, bastard, idiot… I could go on. And, Harry's temper has mellowed a lot in the past few years. Even you should know this."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I will give it one date. ONE. But, I want something from you first."

"Yeah, not happening. You know good and well I'm in love with Sirius. He's your cousin you idiot!"

"Yeah, um, NO. You give yourself too much credit, Granger. Besides, gay, remember?" He raised on sardonic eyebrow making Hermione bust out laughing.

"I know. But, the look on your face was so worth it."

"Charming. My requirement?"

"Fine. What?"

"You finished your healer program, correct?"

Hermione tilted her head, wondering where he could be going with this. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well, my friends and I were playing a game of Quidditch last weekend and I took a fall from my broom. No serious injuries, but I injured my back a little, evidently. Were you trained for a Chiropractic massage? I've tried potions, but they aren't working."

"Oh, Draco. You only needed to ask. I would have done it regardless. Lie on your stomach and I'll get started."

Draco decided the couch would be best and laid down. Hermione accio'd her lotions and straddled his back. She began the process, finding the know immediately that was causing his problems. As she began working it out, Draco began moaning from the relief he was feeling.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Harry Potter stood in the doorway staring at his best friend, correction ex-best friend, straddling Draco Malfoy. Not only was she engaged to his godfather, she knew he fancied Draco. How dare she.

"Harry!" Hermione's head had snapped up at the sound of his scream. She began to get up so she could talk to him.

"Oh no. Don't get up on my account. Please, continue."

Draco looked up with a smirk and a wicked glint in his eye. "Okay. Come back here, Granger."

"Draco, shut up!" she hissed.

"Harry, it's not what your thinking."

"Really? So you weren't on top of Malfoy making him moan in all kinds of ways?"

"Well, yes. But, not in THAT way!"

"I don't even know you. How could you do this?"

"Potter, you need to listen before you start going off and say something you'll regret."

"What? Like she is nothing but a little slut? Laying there with you doing Gods know what while my godfather, the man who loves her unconditionally, is probably out doing whatever he needs to make HER happy!?" Harry's anger was really working up and so he just kept going, digging that grave deeper. "Go ahead, Malfoy. Tell me how I'm going to regret TOSSING THAT WHORE OUT OF MY LIFE?!"

At that, three voices rang through the house.

"POTTER!"

"FILTHY LITTLE HALF-BREED!" We said Walburga was changing, not that she didn't revert to the usual insults when pissed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" That would be Sirius Black. Who, contrary to Harry's belief, had been in the room with Hermione and Draco up until she agreed to give Draco the back massage working on some paperwork. He had just left the room to get some refreshments.

"What the hell do you think you're doing talking to her like that|?!"

"You didn't see what I did, Sirius. She was all over him. Had him moaning so loudly the portraits upstairs probably heard. She's nothing but a whore, just like Ron said." All of this was said while he was glaring at Hermione while she had tears running down her face and barely holding it together. How could Harry say all this, believe it?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry spun his head to look at Draco. What right did he have? Just as he went to talk, Draco held up his hand. Draco turned to look at Hermione and his heart broke for her. Walking over, he took her in his arms giving her a hug and kiss on the temple. "It'll work out, baby girl."

"No, Draco, I don't think it will. I don't know if I can forgive this."

"You will. It may take time, and may never be the same between you, but you will move on from it. Chin up. You can't look down on him if you're staring at the floor." That got what he wanted, a small chuckle. Since both of them had lost their families, they had taken to keeping each other up. And, yes, Sirius knew and approved. Draco turned back to Harry, the disgust clear on his face. "However, I think my mind has changed on our discussion. I have no desire to be with someone who can be like this to their so-called best friend. I'm leaving, but I will owl later to set up a lunch date." With one last kiss to her forehead, Draco turned and left the house.

"So, not even decent enough to not do it in front of Sirius? You don't deserve him!"

"Boy, I am about to jump out this painting…" Walburga was just getting started, but was interrupted.

"I'll handle this, Mother." Sirius smiled, loving that his mother had been won over by Hermione's charm. Of course, Hermione arguing that Sirius, "Absolutely could not just burn the whole damn house down and start from scratch" had went a long way.

Turning to Harry, Sirius was torn between a frown and a sneer. This was his godson, and he would always love him. But, nothing and no one treated his Hermione like this. "Harry, how many times have I told you not to jump to conclusions and ask questions? Just ask!"

"How can you take up for her?! It's hard to mistake her being all over him. She's cheating Sirius! We should have listened to Ron. Just a slag out to ruin everyone's lives."

"SHUT UP!" Sirius was ready to hex him to oblivion. "Do you want to explain things, Hermione?" She just kept looking at the floor with her arms wrapped around herself, holding herself together.

Sirius walked over to her and, putting his fingers under her chin, brought her face up to look at him. "Are you sure?" She nodded. If she said anything, she knew that her magic would release, and despite how she felt right now, she didn't want to do permanent damage.

"See, she can't even look at us. Worthless little bitch." The next thing Harry knew he was flying back and crashing against the wall. He jumped up ready to duel his ex-best friend, only to find himself facing Sirius' wand. "Sirius?"

"You will shup up and listen. And, then, I want you out of this house and not return. I love you, but this is the last straw. You will leave here and, unless we decide to reconcile, you will not come back. I have told you, NUMEROUS TIMES, ask before you act! Do you want to know what was really going on?"

"I think that was obvious…"

"ENOUGH! Let me let you in on a little secret. I KNEW Hermione was in here with Draco, I knew she was on his back, and I know why he was moaning. Do you?"

"Like I sa.."

"NO! You don't! Your best friend knew you had been sulking and unhappy because you couldn't buck up and ask for a date from Draco. So, she invited him here"

"What? So, she could have him instead?"

"Would you SHUT. THE. HELL. UP?! She invited him here to talk him into giving you a chance. She knows he values both her and her opinion. So, after much talking, over an hour's worth, by the way, he agrees. Afterwards, he asks about her healer training and asks if she got any in Chiropractics. Seems he hurt his back playing Quidditch last week. I believe you were there?"

Harry just nodded his head, feeling more and more like shit as Sirius went on.

"Yeah, thought so. So, what you walked in on was Hermione HELPING Draco, because that is what she does, who she is. I was in the room when she started, and was only out because I gave Winky and Dobby the day off and we needed drinks. As much as Hermione is muggleborn, she knows the "rules" of our society and would not see him when I wasn't here, though I told her it was fine. Because she would not besmirch MY name and reputation. And, yet, here you are, not only besmirching HER name, but mine as well by claiming these things. I don't know if we can even get past this, Harry. But, for now, I think you need to leave." Sirius walked over to Hermione and began to escort her from the room.

"Hermione…"Harry began. Sirius swung his head around to him and his began to glow, showing that his magic was going into protect mode for his mate. However, a soft hand touching his cheek brought him back as he looked down at her. She just softly shook her head.

"No, Harry. I have no desire to hear what you have to say. I have stayed silent for two reasons. One, my magic is haywire right now, and I know I would regret physically harming you. Two, I am allowing my future husband follow the protocol for dealing with this situation. When he is present, he is the one expected to confront the issue, no matter how it clashes with my independent attitude." At this, she smiled up at Sirius, who just beamed back at her. Turning back to Harry, she continued, "But, make no mistake, Harry James Potter. If he is not around to defend my honor, and you cross these lines, I will not hesitate to put you in St. Mungo's indefinitely. Keep this little nugget, for future reference: Walburga isn't the only one changing."

At this, she turns back into Sirius' arms and allows him to pull her from the room. From her painting on the wall, Walburga watches with a small smile on her face. Oh, yes, she had been teaching the young witch that there were times that ruthlessness was necessary.

Watching Harry Potter stand there and NOT leaving, Walburga decides to speak. "Mr. Potter, I believe you were asked to leave. And, please keep in mind, that girl is soon to be my daughter. And, my son and I HAVE reconciled. So, remember this, being in a painting doesn't COMPLETELY remove my magic."

"I just want to apologize. I can't believe I behaved that way with her."

"Yes, well. Apologize all you like. But, as she said, she is not the same Hermione she was. Sirius has influenced her and she will not be so quick to forgive. Hence the reason that red topped idiot hasn't stepped foot in here for two years. And, when it comes to her, Sirius is not forgiving, AT ALL. As it should be. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and walked out the door, wondering if he would ever be able to make this up to Hermione or Sirius. He doubted it.


End file.
